The Hottest Guardian Angel, Suho
by BlackPearl08
Summary: Suho tidak dapat menahan hasratnya saat melihat Lay setelah pulang dari Disney Land. Dan sang Guardian Angel pun berubah menjadi... Bad Summary. DLDR! RnR! EXO Fanfiction. SuLay. Warning Inside.


Cast : EXO-K Suho, EXO-M Lay. SuLay Couple

Rated : M

Disclaimers : Mereka bukan punya saya. Tapi cerita ini punya saya.

Warning : YAOI, LEMON, NC-17/21, Typo(s), Gaje

Happy Reading

"Haaaahh~ Lelahnya," Lay menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut oleh kaus singlet putih tipis dan celanakain panjang berwarna abu-abu di atas sofa yang berada di tengah-tengah kamar hotel yang ia tempati bersama sang namjachingu, Kim Junmyun a.k.a Suho leader EXO-K.

"Kenapa Hyung lama sekali, sih? Menyebalkan!" ucap Lay kesal sambil menendang-nendang bantal sofa yang ada di dekat kakinya.

"Siapa yang menyebalkan, hm?" tiba-tiba seseorang berbisik di telinga Lay membuat Lay terlonjak kaget.

"Huwaaa!" Lay pun terjatuh dari sofa dengan tidak elitnya. Sedangkan sang pelaku yaitu Suho, hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah namjachingunya itu.

"Berhenti tertawa, hyung!" kesal Lay melempar Suho dengan bantal di dekatnya. Suho pun menghentikan tawanya walaupun senyum geli masih menempel di wajahnya.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, Hyung, remote AC di mana, ya?" tanya Lay setelah ia kembali duduk di atas sofa coklat muda diikuti Suho yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bukankah kemarin terakhir kau yang pegang?" tanya Suho balik.

"Aku lupa meletakkannya di mana. Hehe," jawab Lay sambil nyengir kuda yang dihadiahi jitakan pelan di kepalanya.

"Dasar kau ini."

"Aaahh! Panasnya!" Lay menghela nafas keras dan mengibas-ngibaskan kaus singlet tipisnya. Bulir keringat mengalir dari dahinya, mengalir ke pipi, leher, dan masuk ke dalam kaus singlet yang dikenakannya. Gulp. Tanpa sadar Suho memperhatikan pergerakan keringat itu. Tiba-tiba di pikirannya terlintas rasa ingin menyentuh tubuh putih mulus di hadapannya ini. Digelengkan kepalanya kuat untuk mengusir pikiran mesumnya tadi.

"Kau kenapa, hyung?" tanya Lay bingung. Membuat Suho menjadi gelagapan sendiri.

"Aa—itu. Aku tidak apa-apa. Eh, bukankah itu remote AC-nya?" Suho merasa tertolong oleh sebuah remote AC yang ternyata berada di bawah sofa. Buru-buru diambilnya remote AC tersebut dan menyalakannya.

"Aaah! Akhirnya sejuk juga!" Lay merentangkan tangannya lebar hingga mengenai Suho yang duduk di sebelahnya. Suho menyentuh lengan Lay yang mengenai dirinya. Entah kenapa, ia merasakan tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik melihat pemandangan di depannya ini. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tergoda dengan tubuh Lay yang tercetak jelas karena kaus singlet tipis yang ia gunakan basah oleh keringat. Suho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Lay yang menurutnya begitu manis.

"Yi Xing-ah," guman Suho tanpa sadar membuat Lay menoleh.

"Eh? Hyung—mmpph," dengan segera Suho mengunci bibir pink menggoda milik Lay. Ia melumat bibir bawah Lay lembut. Lay yang tak ingin pasif pun ikut melumat bibir atas Suho. Suho makin berani. Ia menjilat bibir Lay dan dengan senang hati Lay membukakan jalan masuk untuk lidah Suho.

Lidah Suho mulai meng-explore gua hangat Lay. Ia mengabsen satu persatu barisan gigi rapi Lay dan tak lupa mengajak sang tuan rumah bertarung. Sementara bibir dan lidahnya sibuk dengan mulut Lay, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memelintir kedua nipple menggoda milik namja-nya dari luar singlet yang digunakan Lay.

"Mmmmnnngghh~" lenguhan bercampur desahan keluar dari bibir Lay yang sedang dilumat oleh Suho saat dengan sengaja Suho mencubit-cubit kecil kedua nipplenya. Ia mendorong sedikit dada Suho, tanda bahwa ia kehabisan nafas.

Dengan agak tidak rela, Suho menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah manis Lay yang sibuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Kini wajahnya sudah berhadapan dengan leher jenjang putih milik Lay. Dijilatnya perlahan dan diciumnya seluruh lekuk leher Lay. Digigitnya daerah yang menurutnya adalah daerah sensitif Lay. Membuat namja China itu mengerang agak keras.

"Aaangghh~~ Hyuuung~"

Kedua tangannya tidak tinggal diam. Tangan-tangan itu mengerjai nipple Lay di balik singlet tipis yang dia anggap cukup mengganggu itu. Dengan paksa, dirobeknya kaus singlet putih itu. Lalu dengan pelan-pelan direbahkannya tubuh topless Lay di sofa.

"Yaahh~~! Hyuunghh~ Nghhh~" desahan Lay semakin keras saat lidah lihai Suho berpindah dari lehernya yang sekarang sudah penuh dengan tanda kemerahan di setiap sudutnya menuju nipple pink kecoklatan miliknya.

"Mmmmhh mmmpphh~" Suho menghisap nipple kanan Lay bagai bayi yang kehausan. Ia menjilati dan mengigit-gigit kecil nipple mungil kesukaannya itu. Tangan kanannya pun ikut memberikan kenikmatan pada nipple kiri Lay dan kembali mencubit-cubit kecil nipple tersebut. Tangan kirinya sedang asik mengelus-elus paha mulus Lay di balik celana yang dikenakan namja itu.

"Aaahhh~~! Junmyunnie~~ Hyuunghh," Lay semakin mendesah tak karuan. Pinggulnya terus bergerak-gerak agar tangan Suho yang berada di dalam celananya menyentuh juniornya yang sudah berdiri tegak.

"Sepertinya ini menyiksamu," ucap Suho sambil menarik-narik pelan ujung celana yang dikenakan oleh Lay. Dengan cepat ditariknya celana kain dan boxer yang dipakai oleh namja manisnya ini. Ia menjilat bibirnya melihat pemandangan menggoda di hadapannya.

"Hyuungg~ Touch me~~" rengek Lay setengah mendesah. Kedua tangannya di letakkan di samping kepalanya. Terlihat makin menggoda di mata Suho.

Kembali Suho memberikan beberapa kissmark di daerah dada dan perut Lay. Sedangkan tangannya kemabali mengelus-elus paha mulus itu. Kedua tangan Lay kini beralih meremas-remas dan mengacak-acak rambut Suho.

"Junmyunnie~ Cepatlah. Jebal~" pinta Lay dengan wajah memerah dan memasang tampang sememelas mungkin. Ia menggigit jari telunjukkan kanannya, menambah kesan sexy di mata Suho. Kembali Suho melumat bibir pink yang sudah mulai kemerahan itu.

Ciumannya turun menuju paha Lay dan memberikan banyak kissmark di paha dalamnya. Jilatannya terus naik, tapi ia tidak menyentuh junior Lay. Ia ingin menggoda Lay. Dikulumnya dengna lembut kedua bola kembar di bawah junior Lay yang tidak lebih besar darinya itu. Membuat Lay terus-menerus mengerang frustasi.

"Hyuungghh," Suho menoleh ke arah Lay dan memasang seringaiannya. Oh, dia sangat tidak suka dengan senyum—seringai—itu. Terkadang namjachingunya ini bisa jadi seperti malaikat. Tapi jika menyangkut kegiatan di atas ranjang—walaupun sekarang mereka berada di sofa—, dia sudah berubah menjadi evil.

"Ada apa, chagi?" tanya Suho sok inconnect. Lay menatapnya kesal dan merengek kembali.

"Hyuunghh~~ Touch meeh~" ucap Lay setengah mendesah agar Suho mau menuruti keinginannya.

"Bukankah aku sudah menyentuhmu, Yi Xing-ah?" tanya Suho kembali kini dengan seringaian yang lebih lebar. Dipijatnya lembut bola kembar milik Lay.

"Aaahhng~ Se-sentuhh aahn jhuniorh khuuh, hyuungh~ Jebalh~" Lay pun memohon dengan wajah memerah menahan malu. Biasanya ia tidak pernah meminta sampai seperti ini. Suho bisa langsung tahu apa keinginannya hanya lewat tatapan matanya. Tapi sekarang namjachingunya yang juga leader EXO-K itu ingin menggodanya untuk mengatakan kalimat yang cukup vulgar tersebut.

Dengan senang hati Suho memijat pelan junior Lay yang sudah ereksi sempurna. Saat benda tersebut mulai mengeras, Suho memasukkan junior Lay ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya memancing cairan cumnya segera keluar. Tangannya juga ikut membantu dengan memelintir nipple Lay dan memijat bola kembarnya kembali.

"Aaahhh~ Hyuunghh~~! I'm chumming, hyungh~~ Nghhh~~ JUNMYUNHH!"

Crot crot!

Cairan cum Lay keluar dengan cukup banyak dan ditelan habis olehnya tanpa rasa jijik. "Manis," gumannya.

"Hhh… Buka baju hhh mu, Hyung," ucap Lay terengah sambil menarik-narik ujung kaus yang dikenakan oleh Suho. Suho menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Bisakah kau bukakan untukku?" bisiknya dengan nada yang menggoda. Lay segera bangkit dan mendorong Suho hingga sekarang keadaan terbalik, Suho berbaring di sofa dan ia duduk di pahanya.

"Dengan senang hati," Lay mulai menciumi leher Suho. Meninggalkan kissmark sebanyak mungkin di sana. Ia mengangkat kaus yang digunakan Suho dan melepasnya. Ia mulai memilin nipple yang mulai tegak di dada sang namjachingu.

"Nghh~ Bagus, Yi Xing-ahh," Suho mengelus-elus pelan kepala Lay. Lay melumat bibir tipis yang terlihat sangat menggoda itu. Kembali mereka bertarung lidah. Walaupun mencoba mendominasi, tetap saja Lay kalah dengan kelincahan lidah Suho yang sekarang kembali masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mmnnhh~" desah Lay tak tertahankan. Tangannya mengelus-elus gundukan di antara kedua paha Suho dan meremasnya agak keras. Ia melepas celana jeans hitam yang dipakai Suho tapi tidak dengan boxernya. Dia masih ingin menyiksa namjanya.

"Ssshh… Yi Xing-ahh… Ngghh~" desah Suho setelah Lay melepaskan lumatan bibir mereka. Tangannya bergerak ke arah bokong Lay yang agak tepos dan meremasnya. Sedangkan Lay asik melumat dan memelintir kedua nipplenya bergantian. Ia menggosokkan jari telunjuknya pada hole Lay membuat Lay mendesah dalam kegiatannya.

"Mmmhh~ Sllrrp mmhh~~" Lay mengangkat tubuhnya dan menarik boxer Suho hingga terlepas. Ia merangkak di atas Suho dengan kepala mengahadap junior besar Suho dan Suho menghadap juniornya. Dengan sigap dilahapnya junior besar Suho yang hanya masuk seperempatnya saja. Ia menghisapnya dengan kuat dan menjilati permukaan junior Suho.

Sementara Suho yang melihat hidangan lezat di hadapannya kembali menjilat bibirnya. Diarahkan lidahnya untuk menjilat hole pink Lay, membuat namja manis yang sedang asik dengan juniornya melepaskan kulumannya dan mendesah agak keras.

"Aaahhh~~ Nghh~~ Junhmhyuunhiee~~ Kotoorhh," Lay menegakkan punggungnya merasakan sensasi geli bercampur nikmat di holenya.

PLAK

"Aakh~!" Suho menampar pelan bokong Lay dan menghentikan jilatannya. Ia menatap Lay kesal.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berhenti, Yi Xing-ah?" tanya Suho dengan nada suara terdengar begitu menggoda membuat Lay semakin turn on.

PLAK

Lagi-lagi Suho menampar bokongnya membuat Lay menggerutu kesal. Ia kembali berhadapan dengan junior Suho dan melahapnya kembali. Sedangkan Suho kembali asik dengan kegiatannya sebelumnya, mengeksplore hole sempit Lay.

Setelah merasa hole Lay cukup basah, ia memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus membuat agak mengerang dalam kulumannya pada junior Suho. Suho menggerakan jarinya seperti gunting di dalam hole Lay untuk melebarkannya. Lalu jari ketigapun ikut menyusul dua jari lainnya. Ditusuknya lebih dalam hingga membuat Lay mengerang keras karena ketiga jarinya menyentuh prostatnya. Tak lama Suho mengeluarkan semua jarinya.

"Sudah cukup, Yi Xing-ah," Lay segera melepas kulumannya dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia berbalik menghadap Suho yang memandangnya dengan pandangan menggoda. Uukh. Wajahnya memanas. Kenapa disaat-saat seperti ini Suho terlihat tampan sekali, sih?

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Yi Xing-ah," bisik Suho tepat di telinga Lay dan mengulumnya pelan.

"Nghh~ Iyhaa~" Lay mendesah dengan nada semenggoda mungkin membuat Suho semakin tidak tahan. Diangkatnya tubuh Lay dan memposisikan holenya tepat di depan juniornya setelah ia setengah duduk di sofa.

Dengan perlahan Lay memasukkan junior Suho dalam holenya. "Aakh!" Lay berhenti sebentar. Padahal baru masuk kepalanya saja. Tapi rasanya sakit sekali. Ia kembali memasukkan junior Suho hingga setengahnya. Ia kembali berhenti. Suho yang merasa tidak sabar memegang pinggang Lay dan langsung memasukkan juniornya dalam sekali hentak. Membuat Lay mengerang kesakitan dengan keras.

"AAAKHH! SAKIITT!"

"Ssst… Mianhae, chagi. Aku akan pelan-pelan setelah ini," ucap Suho menenagkan. Lay hanya diam sebentar dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun. Ia mengalungkan lenganya pada leher Suho dan mencium bibir merah itu kembali. Mereka saling melumat. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Hingga akhirnya Lay harus kembali menerima lidah Suho yang memasuki mulutnya karena ia tidak tahan dengan sensasi junior Suho yang terus-menerus menumbuk titik prostatnya dan memilin nipplenya.

"Mmmmppphh~~ Cpkmmh~"

Suho melepas lumatannya pada bibir Lay dan beralih pada kedua nipple pink kecoklatan Lay yang sudah sangat tegak. Dihisap, dijilat, dan dikulumnya nipple mungil itu. Sesekali ia menggigitnya membuat Lay mendesah semakin keras.

"Aaaanghh~~ Ahhnn~ Jhunmhyunhiee~~ Mhau ssshh kheluarhh~~" ucap Lay tidak jelas karena tercampur dengan desahannya.

"Sshh~ Aaahh~ Bersama, chagi," Suho mengocok pelan junior Lay dan menaik turunkan tubuhnya berlawanan dengan Lay. Membuat desahan Lay makin menggila dan cairan precum terus mengalir. Lay mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi-tinggi hingga junior Suho hampir keluar dan menghempaskannya dengan kuat. Ia melakukannya berkali-kali hingga cairan cum keluar dari juniornya.

"AAAHHNN~~ JHUNMYUUNH~~"

"Ngghh~~ Yi Xing-aahhh~~"

Lay merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memenuhi holenya. Ia menatap Suho dengan pandnagan sayu dan membaringkan kepalanya di bahu namjachingunya yang tampan itu.

"Yi Xing-ah. Jangan tidur!" bisik Suho sambil mengelus-elus punggung Lay.

"Tapi aku sudah lelah, Hyuung~" Lay merengek dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. Pelan-pelan ia mengangkat tubuhnya untuk mengeluarkan junior Suho. Tapi ia kalah cepat dengan Suho yang menarik kembali tubuhnya dan bangun dari kursi. Dengan refleks ia melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Suho dan memeluk lehernya. Posisi itu membuat junior Suho masuk semakin dalam.

Suho berjalan menuju ranjang mereka yang tak jauh dari sana. Sambil berjalan, ia mengeluar-masukkan juniornya dalam hole Lay membuat sang empu mendesah.

"Nghh~ Hyung~ Lelaah~"

Setelah mencapai pinggir kasur, Suho melepaskan juniornya. Lay sudah menurunkan kakinya tapi Suho menariknya kembali dan mendorongnya hingga tubuh bagian depannya menempel pada dinding. Kembali Suho memasukkan juniornya dan melakukan penetrasi dari belakang.

"Aaahh~~ Jhunmhyunhiee~~ Akhu shangath lelaah~~"

"Tapi aku masih belum puas, chagiya."

Dan malam itu adalah malam terpanjang untuk Lay.

SUHO POV

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berat menimpa tubuhku dan sesuatu menggesek juniorku. Aku menggeliat pelan dalam tidurku. Kubuka sedikit mataku untuk melihat apa—atau siapa yang menimpaku. Mataku langsung membuka lebar setelah mengetahui bahwa Yi Xing sedang berada di atas tubuhku dengan tubuhnya yang tidak terbalut sehelai benangpun.

"Hyuuung~~ Bangun~" ucapnya sambil tetap menggesakkan junior kami, membuatku sedikit mendesah karenanya.

"Ngghh~ Yi Xing-ah, kau tidak puas dengan yang semalam, eoh?" kuarahkan tanganku ke arah bawah. Kuremas kedua bongkahan pantatnya yang tepos itu. Walaupun agak tepos, tapi bokongnya sangat kenyal. Aku sangat suka meremasnya.

"Ahhhn~" dia hanya menjawabku dengan desahannya. Aku menyeringai kecil. Kuarahkan kedua jari telunjukku untuk memasuki hole sempitnya. Aaah~ Dengan jari saja nikmat sekali.

"Euummmh~~ Mhyunniee~" desahnya. Ia mulai memberikanku beberapa kissmark di dadaku. Dia juga menaik-turunkan tubuhnya membuat junior kami kembali bergesekan dan kedua jari telunjukku keluar-masuk dari holenya.

"Ssshh… Aaah~" deashanku tak bisa kutahan. Ini nikmat! Kutambahkan dua jari tengah dan manisku untuk memasuki holenya. Sekarang sudah enam jari yang memasuki tubuhnya. Ia pun mengerang kesakitan.

"Aaakh! A-appo, Mhyunhnie," ringisnya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku dan meremas bahuku. Kudiamkan sebentar jari-jariku agar dia terbiasa.

"Nghh~~ Bergeraklah, chagi~~" ucapnya mengizinkanku untuk menggerakkan jari-jariku. Kami mulai sesi french kiss kami dengan aku yang keluar sebagai pemenang. Kujelajahi seluruh isi mulutnya dan mengocok holenya dengan jari-jariku. Kugerakkan keenam jariku maju mundur dan menumbuk titik prostatnya kuat. Ia terus-menerus mendesah tertahan. Tak lama ia melepas pagutan kami.

"Aahh~ Jhunmyuuhn~ Shhh~~ Hyuunghh~~ Akhu hampir kheluarhh~~" desahnya semakin menggila sebelum mencapai klimaks. Kupercepat dan perdalam tusukan-tusukan jariku.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hyung, apa kalian sudah bangun?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kyungsoo dari luar kamar. Aku menyeringai. Ini kesempatan untuk mengerjai Yi Xing. Khekhekhe.

"Nde. Kami sudah bangun, Kyungsoo-ya. Tunggu sebentar aku keluar," kulepaskan jari-jariku pada hole Yi Xing yang sekarang menatapku garang. Aku beranjak dari kasur setelah menyingkirkannya dari atas tubuhkan dan menyelimutinya. Kupakai pakaianku asal dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ayo turun, Kyungsoo-ya," ajakku sambil merangkul Yi Xing sebentar. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah dan hasratnya. Hahaha.

"Loh? Yi Xing gege tidak ikut?" tanya Kyungsoo yang melirik dalam kamarku tapi buru-buru kututup dan mengajakya pergi.

"Nanti dia menyusul."

"Ya sudah."

END of SUHO POV

Di dalam sebuah kamar hotel, seorang namja manis melempar kesal banta yang ada di kasurnya dengan wajah yang memerah. Tak lama kemuadian, terdengar teriakan darinya yang jelas tidak akan terdengar keluar karena peredam suara di kamar hotel itu.

"KIM JUNMYUN AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

END

A/N: Gimana, chingu? Hot, ndak? Ini awalnya saya bingung mau kasih judul apa. Tapi temen saya menyarankan judul di atas. Dan akhirnya saya pake XD

Ini juga untuk melepas rasa kecewa saya karena FF K-Pop pertama saya dihapus. Tapi kalau misalnya FF ini dihapus juga, kalian bisa lihat di .com ^^

Entah kenapa, pas liat Lay di Disney Land yang cuma pake kaus singlet itu bikin saya mikir yang aneh-aneh tentang SuLay. *otakyaoi* #dor. Dan akhirnya jadilah ini! Sebenernya ini cuma FF selingan karena saya masih bingung sama FF saya yang KrisTao ndak selesai-selesai TT^TT. Saya udah minta bantuan teman saya, tapi kita ndak ada waktu ketemuan. Jadi mohon Reviewnya chingu m(_ _)m


End file.
